Lizzie Samuels
Lizzie Samuels was a minor antagonist introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She was the daughter of Ryan and the sister of Mika. After her father's death, she looks to Carol Peletier as a parental guardian. Lizzie displays various signs of psychopatic behavior, such as feeding mice to walkers and seeing them as her "friends". Biography Lizzie has psychological issues whereas she thinks that the walkers are normal people. In the episode "The Grove" she crosses the Moral Event Horizon when she kills her sister Mika just so she prove that Walkers are people to. Realizing that she can't be around people anymore Carol shoots her and buries the both of them. Trivia Her behavior shares similarities of that of Ben from the comics. She is his television series counterpart psychologically since Ben from the comics already has a counterpart, but the TV Ben didn't share any similarites with the comic Ben besides his family & name. She is shown to be a good shot, killing Alisha at short-medium range with a headshot between the eyes. *However, Lizzie told Carol she had no intention of shooting her in the head. Lizzie is shown to have psychological issues: *She names the walkers at the fence, insisting they are still people. *Mika outright states that Lizzie is "messed up." *She kills and multilates helpless rabbits without eating them. **This may prove that she fed the rats to the walkers. **This may also prove that she dissected the rat that was found by Tyreese and then shown to Rick and the others. *She rubbed her foot around in Glenn's blood as Hershel was trying to save him. *She seemingly tried to suffocate Judith by blocking her mouth as she cried. *She allows a walker to chase her and flies into a rage when Carol kills it. She insists she was playing with it and that it wouldn't hurt her. *She attempted to let a walker bite her in an attempt to prove Mika wrong about walkers. *Lizzie and Mika are similar to Billy and Ben in the way that Lizzie murdered her sister Mika. *She murders her sister Mika to show Carol that when she comes back she will be the same, similar to when Ben murdered Billy in volume 11 of the comic series for the same reason. *After murdering her sister, she is confused as to why Carol is upset with her. Lizzie's story bears similarity to that of Old Yeller: *Both are adopted by someone. *Both are kept somewhat distant from their respective caretakers, but eventually start to grow more attached. *Both end up being put down by their caretaker. *Both end up being replaced as a primary focus by an infant. Lizzie's death is ironic, because looking at flowers is what stabilizes her from her stress. As she is looking at flowers, Carol shoots her. Lizzie is the fourth child to die; the first being Sophia , the second being Meghan , and the third being Mika. Brighton Sharbino (actress) has received death threats from fans of the series based on her portrayal of Lizzie as a heartless young girl, although she has no control over what scenes the writers give her to perform. The eleven-year-old actress has appeared in small roles in other television shows, but "The Walking Dead" is her first major acting job. Marciela Gonzalez of Entertainment Weekly described Lizzie as "cold and steely" and notes that when walkers approach, "Mika calls out for Lizzie's help, but Lizzie is too busy smothering Judith to death." Gallery rats-walking-dead-spoilers-lizzie-to-kill-again.jpeg|The rats Lizzie supposedly killed. alishadeath.gif|Lizzie shoots Alisha. judith-walking-dead-spoilers-lizzie-to-kill-again.png|Lizzie attempted to smother Judith, which seems to have failed due to Carol's unexpected arrival. The-Walking-Dead-Lizzie-kills-rabbits-(Brighton-Sharbino).jpg|Lizzie evidentially killed these rabbits. walkerandlizzie.png|Lizzie attempts to let a walker bite her in order to show that they're not different from people. This is interrupted when a group of flaming walkers attack them. lizziekiller.png|Lizzie murders her younger sister, Mika, claiming that she'll come back the same. lizziegun.png|Lizzie threatens Carol and Tyreese to let Mika turn, in order to attempt show her how wrong she is about the walkers. carolandlizzie.png|After Lizzie killed her younger sister, Mika. Lizzie believes Carol is mad at her, only for pointing the gun at her and Tyreese, and doesn't understand why Carol is so upset. Lizzie begins to cry, and Carol tells her "Look at the flowers Lizzie, just look at the flowers," as she raises her gun and fires the fatal shot. Carolshootinglizzie.PNG|Carol shooting Lizzie. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Delusional Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Rogue Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Teenage Villains